Auditor
The Auditors are an official Administration Board sanctioned group of entities, who conduct official 'audits' on behalf of the AB. There are very few Auditors, less than 60 of them, not counting Auditors with extra bodies or similar existences. Audits, generally speaking, can either involve the inspection of financial accounts, or shooting someone who pissed off an Administrator. One can describe them as a cross between an assassin and a bureaucrat. All Auditors wear uniforms while working, white and blue stylish military-like suits. The actual items of clothing of course, vary depending on species. While Auditors act like they might as well be Administration Board themselves, they're not. They aren't above RBS Security either, although their authority and perks enable them to access many RBS Security resources. RBS Security can absolutely arrest an Auditor, although this seldom happens unless the crimes are very blatant and can't really be ignored or justified by anyone. The last Auditor to be arrested was Kulshar Nalgoran for destroying an entire district under the basis his target might have been hiding there. An Auditor can actually only kill an Entity for a few reasons. (Outside of regular personnel reasons to kill an entity). Either they must be ordered by an Administration Board member to do so, or they have concluded that an entity is a threat to the RBS or Administration Board, or if an entity obstructs them in the progress of their Audit. Department of Audits Auditors have a headquarters zone on Deck 3, surrounded by a very nice biosim. The building looks like a tall shiny skyscraper. It's very impressive, if cold and a little intimidating. If an entity gets dragged in by an Auditor, they usually don't come out. It's not QUITE clear what goes on in there, but it's probably not just accounting. Downsizer All auditors are equipped with a firearm known as a Downsizer, which is custom made for the user, usually depending on the species of said user. This is not just for comfort, but so they can also hold and fire the weapon to begin with. Not all entities have hands, and some vary greatly in size. For those with humanoid hands, the weapon usually resembles a large pistol. The colouration and aesthetic design stays the same for all species, but the physical construction of the firearm can be widely different. The firearm is extremely advanced, built for power, accuracy and range. It is equipped with an energy to ammunition fabrication system that makes the weapon capable of many different types of injury. Examples include: Explosive slugs, heat lasers, cryo rounds, and homing pellets. Additionally, certain modes of fire are locked without permission from HELP. Such modes are capable of causing very large amounts of destruction. The greatest downside of the firearm, is it's extremely limited ammo capacity. Despite being loaded with high-capacity energy cells, the conversion rate is poor. It is for this reason that many Auditors carry a backup weapon of their personal choice. All Downsizers are equipped with a security system that disallows unauthorized use. The system checks whether the user is an Auditor, and if the case is not so, the firearm releases a paralytic shock, or explodes when multiple unsuccessful attempts are made to fire. Category:IC